I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riveting method and apparatus.
II. Description of Related Art
Conventional riveting methods comprise at least three steps. These are drilling of a hole to receive a rivet, insertion of the rivet into the hole, and upsetting the shank of the rivet to a diameter which is wider than the diameter of the hole.
It is desirable to provide a riveting method and apparatus which is more efficient than conventional riveting methods.